FateGame Life
by Roxas902
Summary: No Game No Life never specifies how Sora and Shiro's parents are 'gone.' What if they died in a fire? What if Emiya Shirou happened to be nearby? What if Shirou wanted to adopt them like Kiritsugu adopted him? -This Shirou is years later than the UBW epilogue and he's no longer dating Rin, looks like Archer by now due to overuse of Tracing-


Fate/Game Life Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is going to be my first fanfiction ever, so please leave me some constructive criticism so I can improve! Heads up, my writing can sometimes get too angsty and I have the bad habit of being way too dramatic about everything. Thank you and enjoy!

Fire. The element that molded Shirou Emiya into the sword he is. The Fuyuki Fire has been a reminder of what he lost and what he gained his entire life, so you could say that fire in general holds great significance to him. So when Shirou saw a house engulfed by fire, he simply ran in.

His mind on overdrive, Shirou searched all around the house for any survivors, covering his nose and mouth to prevent smoke from getting in. He saw two scorched bodies that looked beyond saving, so he made his way up stairs as fast as he could, being careful to not get hit by falling debris.

When Shirou reached the top of the stairs, he found a door blocked by debris with sounds of struggle coming from inside. Without paying any heed to his own wellbeing, he dived in and pulled away the burning rubble as fast as he could. As soon as he managed to get it all away, the struggle from inside had already died down. Fearing for the worst, he charged in.

Inside, he saw two children, one with red hair and another with a strange lavender color that reminded him of Ilya. He knelt down and checked their pulse. Luckily, they were fine, only unconscious from the smoke. Hurriedly, he put them both over his shoulders and sprinted out, ramming the door open just as the house began to completely collapse.

Shirou sat down on the ground, panting, with the two children next to him. He looked over them again. It was shocking how much the lavender haired girl reminded him of Ilya, and it only served to remind him painfully that he was never able to get to know his little sister.

Shaking himself out of nostalgia, he pulled out his cell phone and called the fire department.

In only a few minutes, a few fire trucks and a single ambulance arrived. The firemen quickly went to work putting out the fire while the doctors grabbed the children and had him follow them to the ambulance. The ambulance then sped off to the hospital.

 **A few years later**

A white haired and grey eyed man stood in front of a door, looking impatient.

"Sora, Shiro, for gods sake, come to the dining room or I'll make you!" he yelled.

Crashing sounds could be heard from the room as two heads poked out of the door. One had whitish-lavender messy hair and was quite short, with a petite body, cute emotionless face, and yellow-orange eyes. The other has messy red hair that spiked around downwards, was quite tall, and had orange-red eyes. These two were Shiro and Sora.

"...Not right now... in the middle of a game." Shiro said as Sora just glared at the white-haired man, before closing the door.

The white-haired man, otherwise known as Shirou Emiya, just shook his head.

"I swear..." he muttered looking down at his feet.

It had been quite a few years since Shirou had adopted Sora and Shiro, and he had made little headway into their relationship. They closed themselves away and just played video games all day, which Shirou couldn't particularly understand, as he was much more activity-oriented. It was hard enough that Shirou's distortion made it hard enough for anybody to relate to him, but their unwillingness to even try that just added on to the problem.

Shirou shook his head again and just decided to bring their dinner to their room. He walked to the dining room, gathered two plates of dinner, and went back to their room. As he was making his way over to their room, he suddenly got an apprehensive feeling.

As his foot met the floor once again, his nose twitched minutely, revealing a smell so otherworldly and powerful that it seemed to belong to a god. He stood stock-still in shock for a moment, before realizing that unworldly prana came from Sora and Shiro's room.

He dropped the plates without a second thought and reinforced his body to it's limit, dashing through the hall and ramming their door open. His eyes rested upon rows and rows of monitors filled with static as the room glowed and two hands with a crystal in between them came out of the wall.

"SORA! SHIRO!" he yelled, dashing for his adopted children.

And then in a flash of light, Shirou Emiya's next adventure began.


End file.
